The Thirteen High Chairs: Prologue
by ezfensparkovr9000
Summary: Scattered dreams that are like far off memories. Far off memories that are like scattered dreams. I want to connect the pieces. Yours...and mine.


The Thirteen High Chairs: Prologue

In the Kingdom of Perle, a King and Queen lived in a castle with their three colts. Their names were Axfrienie, Llortiz, and Nairex. There father had to go to an island overseas but him and the crew got lost and was seen as missing. A few years after their father was declared dead, their mother killed herself in the bathroom across her bedroom while the three were asleep. Llortiz, the oldest, would inherit the throne when he became of age. Llortiz was taller than his brothers and had a large crown for a cutie mark. He was also yellow with a brown mane and tail. Then, when he eventually died, Axfrienie would become the King, for he was the second oldest. Axfrienie was the same color as his brother Llortiz, but had no cutie mark. He usually wore a dark purple scarf, no matter what the weather was. Then, when he eventually died, Nairex would become the King of Perle. Unlike his two brothers, Nairex was a dark orange with a brown and purple colored mane. His cutie mark was that of a smaller, pixilated version of the crown that Llortiz had upon his flank. Two years before Llortiz became of age, Nairex left to join the Equestria Defense Force(EDF). On that day, Llortiz walked into his youngest brother's room to find him packing. "Nairex? What in the name of Celestia are you packing for?" Llortiz asked. "I'm packing because I am leaving." Nairex replied. "Leaving?" Llortiz questioned. "But where are you going?" "I am going to join the Equestria Defense Force. I mean, I'm not going to become King anytime soon, so I might as well do SOMETHING for Equestria." Nairex answered. Axfrienie poked his head around the corner. "What's going on?" Axfrienie asked. "This buffoon here is trying to join the Equestria Defense Force!" Llortiz answered. "Really? Well, at least he's doing something. I'd love to do something like the EDF." Axfrienie said. "Well if you want to be a buffoon like him than go with him for all I care. You're nothing but a disgrace to the family name anyways, with that bloody blank flank of yours!" Llortiz yelled. Axfrienie proceeded to look at his flank as he mutters to himself. "Lay off, will you? It's not his fault his destiny splits away from us." Nairex said. "Nairex, you're not going. I won't allow you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that you don't. I'll have the Royal Guards attack you if I have to!" Llortiz said. "Please." Nairex said. "Those guards will be nothing but specks of dirt on my hooves. Especially with all of the things I've learned from training with Axfrienie." Nairex said with a scowl on his face. "Axfrienie. Is this true?" Llortiz asked. "Explain yourself." Llortiz said. Axfrienie face gets redder and redder every time he asks. "ANSWER ME AXFRIENIE! DID YOU, OR DID YOU NOT, TEACH NAIREX HOW TO FIGHT!?" Llortiz yelled. "Y-YES! I DID! I TAUGHT HIM HOW TO FIGHT!" Axfrienie yelled back. "Hmph. Buffoons. All of you." Llortiz says before he leaves and goes to the Courtyard. "Besides. It doesn't matter. They're coming to pick me up anyways." Nairex said. "Nairex…why do you think…why do you think my flank is blank?" Axfrienie asked. "Scattered dreams that are like far off memories. Far off memories that are like scattered dreams. I want to connect the pieces together. Yours…and mine." Nairex then looks up into the sky. "Father said that to me before he left. What I got from it was this. Things that don't seem important could help. It could connect the pieces of our mysteries together. Yours, mine…and Llortiz's." Nairex said. "Wow Nairex. That's pretty sophisticated thinking for you. But…" Axfrienie said. "Don't worry; your destiny will reveal itself to you soon." Nairex said. "Besides, maybe you just aren't meant to become king." Nairex said. Nairex walked out through the large castle doors and waited. After a few hours, a large helicopter came and picked him up. castle doors and waited. After a few hours, a large helicopter came and picked him up. Axfrienie watched the helicopter leave from the window in his room. "Scattered dreams that are like far off memories. Far off memories that are like scattered dreams. I want to connect the pieces together. Yours…and mine. I will treasure these words always Nairex and…father." Axfrienie said to himself.


End file.
